


Talented Boy

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's first assignment as a Detective can't go off without a hitch because that would be too easy, but it's at least a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talented Boy

## Talented Boy

#### by Bumpkin

Author's website: <http://bumpkin-is.livejournal.com>  
Jim and Blair aren't mine, the idea of Coyote Ugly is not mine and Prince's 'Gett Off' is not mine. So to sum it up. None of it is mine. Bummer eh?  
This was a bunny that bumped me and was highly encouraged by Karie after watching Youtube clips  that and two Sent_thurs Prompts, Challenge #234 - Take back the Songfic and Challenge #236  Obsession, and ironically it even edged into Challenge #235  Rumors. (whoa, talk about a bunnicula of a plotbunny.) Anyway, hope you enjoy it!  
(Wordcount: 2,356)  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Sitting in the Station after everything was said and done, Jim couldn't stop thinking about it. The images were seared onto his brain. The sounds, hell, the scents were indelibly imprinted. He was never going to be free of them. And they were not things he wanted to know about his short and hirsute partner. At least they weren't things he thought he'd wanted to know about him. But then again the way he was obsessing about it, maybe he had. 

Jim was so confused. And horny, couldn't forget the horny - that was a big part of what had him so confused and mildly freaking out. Hell, at least he wasn't the only one. The PD's gossip-works were humming tonight, and it was all about his partner. Jim had a feeling that was something that wasn't ever going to change. So much had, but some things were still predictable and one of those was Blair's ability to draw attention. Even if that hadn't been the goal. 

'Dammit!' Jim cursed to himself, 'It wasn't fair.' Things were getting back to how they were supposed to be. Blair was back to being his partner at work, they had gotten everything unpacked and set up just so at home. It was going good. It had been normal, which was what he wanted. Now he just wanted to know how things had gotten so messed up, in his head and life, so quickly? 

Okay, he knew how. He wasn't as dim as he liked to pretend. It had been Blair's first official undercover assignment, just something small to ease him into the job. Something that he would be able to do in his sleep, mainly to let him know that even after the academy and everything else he was still the same guy who had followed Jim around for so long. Just maybe with a bit more experience and knowledge under his belt. That was never a bad thing was it? 

Jim hadn't thought so, well not until now. 

The simple assignment; Blair had been the contact man for their informant in the bar, one of the 'Coyotes', who had noticed the shifty deals going on in the shadows of the club. Just a man and a woman talking in a setting that was conducive to sexy things happening. Walk in the park for Blair, since the twerp oozed charm on a bad day. 

So everything had been good, things had been going fine. Until their little 'tete a tete' had drawn some attention of the suspicious sort. Blair had been accused of being a cop, the Coyote demurred, saying he was just a guy who owed her some money and was making excuses on paying. That was when things got strange. No, forget strange, that was when things got surreal. 

Somehow Blair supposedly owing the young lady money ended up with him on the bar, dancing sexily as he was auctioned off to the highest bidder for a night. 

Jim knew his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were like saucers while he watched his partner dance. He wasn't ashamed to admit to it either, because damn! Who knew Blair could move like _that_! 

Blair had been tossed up just as the opening squeal to Prince's 'Gett Off' had sliced through the dull roar of the many conversations in the room drawing all attention in the bar to where he stood on the bar, and then as the heavy beat started pulsing he began to move. This is when the crowd roared it's approval and Jim thought that obviously Blair had been holding some stories of his youth back because he was working it rather professionally. 

At first Blair just strutted up and down the bar. Rolling, twisting and swaying in such a way, Jim wondered if the boy had ball bearings for hips to go along with a liquid spine. His half lidded eyes caught and held other's in the audience as his full mouth quirked into a leering smile as he sang along with the words to the suggestive song. 

*~"How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve There's a rumor goin' all round that you ain't been gettin' served They say that you ain't you know what, In baby who knows how long Its hard for me to say what's right, When all I wanna do is wrong* 

*{ Gett off - 23 positions in a one night stand Gett off - I'll only call you after if you say I can Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man Gett off - If you want to baby here I am (here I am)}"~* 

Then Blair started to strip. 

Jim's mouth dried up worse than the Sahara desert. 'Oh God,' his mind babbled to itself, 'what the hell is he doing? Forget _what_ he is doing, what the hell is what he is doing, _doing_ to me?' Yes, seeing that his partner knew the words to Prince's song 'Gett Off' was a surprise to the older man. And that he knew how to strip, professionally even it looked like, was an eye opener. But it was the reaction he was having to seeing both at once, that was really sending him into a tailspin here. 

Then, shirtless, shoeless and with his belt hanging undone from his unbuttoned jeans, Blair grabbed up one of the other Coyote's from behind the bar to join him up top while he sang and mock acted out another section of the lyrics. The girl who had been mixing a drink squealed when he lifted her, but soon got into the fun. 

Shaking a finger in her face exaggeratedly, he took the bottle from her and half kneeling, handed it down the girl he 'owed' money to as he sang, 

*~"1, 2, 3, - nah, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (gett off)"~* 

Then he looked up from his half kneeling position and falling fully to his knees began to do a very explicit pelvic thrust as he continued to sing, 

*~"Scope this, I was just thinkin', You and me, what a ride If you was thinkin' the same, We could continue outside (gett off)"~* 

Catcalls rang out as Blair's head tilted to the side at the end line but Blair didn't pause, he just kept singing and moving. Showing an incredible amount of leg strength, he rocketed to his feet between one beat and the next and crowded his 'date' down the bar to the nearest support pillar. He pressed her shoulders against it and threaded one of his legs through hers, holding her pelvis firmly to his own. Then still rocking their hips to the beat of the music he slowly pulled down on her shirt sleeve, edging it off her shoulder and halfway down her upper arm, following the leading edge the entire way with his mouth as he sang, his hot breath raising goosebumps on her revealed flesh. 

*~"Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter, Strip your dress down Like I was strippin' a peter paul's almond joy,"~* 

Then with the last line of the verse he looks out into the club and grins wickedly, his eyebrows waggling lecherously. His tongue tip peeked out and just touched the middle of his upper lip in a darting motion, like a mini salute. 

*~"Lemme show you baby I'm a talented boy."~* 

The Club roared its approval. Jim fought back an unmanly squeak. Blair continued to dance and bids rolled in. 

Jim had to force himself to stop paying such close attention after that, his pants just weren't fitting right and his head was feeling about to explode. Fortunately even in the middle of his mental breakdown he had enough presence of mind to call Megan in from the van outside to 'buy' his partner, he was under no illusions to what he would have been in for had he let the younger man get snapped up by any other woman or man there. Needless to say, it would not have been pretty. 

The bust went down after the auction. That it was a pretty major haul and still garnered less notice than Blair's little show on the bar was rather humorous to most involved. Well, the perps were a bit perturbed that they weren't the focus of the night but when they were at the station and saw the man who had danced on the bar with a badge, they understood. Scuttlebutt always had it's way, no matter who you worked with. Besides, they'd enjoyed the show too. 

x-O-x 

Paperwork done and razzing of the new Detective and the trouble he seemed to find as a matter of course duly taken care of for one shift at least, Jim bundled his tired partner off home. He had come to a few epiphanies tonight and didn't want to waste any time in sharing his newfound clarity with the person he'd had them about. Jim only hoped Blair wasn't too tired for what he wanted to share. 

They made it home with no more trouble thankfully and companionably headed up the stairs to their shared loft. Jim hoped they soon would share one more flight of stairs every night... 'Stop that,' he told himself, 'you are getting ahead of yourself.' He still needed to find out if it was even a possibility. 

When they entered the loft Jim turned to implement his plan, while Blair brushed by him heading towards the bathroom as he muttered something about needing to get the stink of the bar off him. Jim grunted an acknowledgement, he'd not been able to wait till he got home and showered at the PD already. Jim heard the pipes in the loft squeal and bang at a level only he could hear, and then the shower turning on as he cued up the song on the CD that was going to shock the hell out of Blair to find out he owned. Picking up the very expensive stereo's complicated remote, Jim walked over to the couch facing the balcony and sat down to wait for Blair to get out of the shower. 

Sitting there he went over what he'd planned one last time, this was his last chance to back out. Should he take it? Leave things they way they were? Thinking it all through one more time he again decided no, he needed to do this, he needed to find out if more was doable. 'Okay, probably not the best word to be thinking of in conjunction with Blair tonight Ellison,' he scolded himself as the word immediately brought the images, scents, and sounds from earlier this evening back into full Technicolor replay making the pants he was wearing unbearably tight. Truth was they hadn't really left him all night, which was another reason he had to do this. 

He stood up and adjusted his unruly body part just as the shower turned off and Blair wandered out into the living room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist sarong style. He had a second towel in his hands and was vigorously squeezing the water out of his shoulder length curls. Jim's mouth dried again for the second time that night. The flexing of those arms, now toned and showing definition thanks to his time in the academy and working out with Jim, was making the droplets of water still caught in his chest hair twinkle in the low light of the living room. The flat nipples dusky and almost hidden in the hair winked at him as they hardened and peaked in the cooler room, the left distending further due to the weight of the silver ring piercing it. In actuality it wasn't a new sight, Blair often wandered around the loft after his shower just as scantily clad. But tonight it was different, Jim's eyes had been opened, and now the vista was a cornucopia of delights to sample. If he was allowed that is. 

Jim depressed the 'play' button on the remote with a movement that was almost convulsive. And then he had to bite back the laugh he wanted to bark out at the sheer look of shocked surprise that came over Blair's face as spun to look at Jim when the opening scream resonated from the speakers. He dropped the towel from his hair and continued to look gobsmacked as the heavy beat he had danced to on a bar earlier started to thrum through their home. Jim for his part mimicked part of what he had seen Blair do earlier, he half lidded his eyes and sang along to the opening verse while gliding in Blair's direction in a sensuous stalk. 

*~"How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve There's a rumor goin' all round that you ain't been gettin' served They say that you ain't you know what, In baby who knows how long Its hard for me to say what's right, When all I wanna do is wrong..."~* 

Then he muted the vocals, and leaving the heavy sensuous music pounding in the background, threw the remote to the couch. He grabbed Blair and locked his hips into a snug embrace with his own, threading their legs together like Blair had done with the girl on the bar's top, and started to rock them to the beat. He said low and meaningfully, 

"Not talking about a one night stand here Blair - one to one hundred positions in one night or one to one thousand in a lifetime - I'm talking about forever." 

As he spoke Jim kept their hips moving, a slow grinding sway to the beat, and Blair was more than a bit distracted. His eyes were glazed and he was lightly panting as he asked, 

"What?" 

Jim chuckled and then asked indulgently, 

"What do you say to forever Blair?" 

"Forever?" Blair repeated dreamily, then he seemed to surface a bit and smirked up at Jim coyly through his lashes. Jim braced himself. "I'd say forever sounds... Princely." 

* * *

End 

Talented Boy by Bumpkin: bumpkin.is@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
